First Friend
by Mattirving
Summary: Robin isn't a social butterfly, he prefers to keep to himself and keep his nose in his books. The only one who could possibly understand his way of life is Olivia, the girl he sits next too in class. But thanks to Chrom, Robin's life will be turned on it's feet as he learns how to make new friends and perhaps find what's special about his first friend. Highschool Au.


**Hi everyone, if you're here, then that means you clicked on my story. But enough about the obvious. This is an AU take on a romance between Robin and Olivia. Some of you may know me from another story I wrote, well, to be quite honest with you, Not As Planned is discontinued or on a hiatus (most likely the former) because I thought that the ending to the 2** **nd** **chapter was kind of nice but I feel like it wasn't really enough to be a fully told and fleshed out story. So I want to do it right and this is my attempt at doing so. Any questions, comments, cunning remarks then pm me or Review (both are nice). Anyways no more bold authors note and let's get some actually reading happening, enjoy.**

"I'm getting real tired of this crap Chrom, I want a rematch, I saw you lift your elbow!"

"You sure are in a nasty mood Vaike, be that as it may I did not cheat."

"Hmm? Oh I'm sorry I thought I heard you try to lie to the Vaike, master of all things cool, smart and…Arti…Ariculate."

"You mean articulate?"

"SHADDUP"

These were some of the words that Robin could hear eco throughout the classroom. He wasn't particularly interested in them however. The only sound that his mind actually cared about was the sound of the words of a book he was reading. Robin wasn't much of a person who liked to get involved in things he found trivial. In his mind, where his true happiness was, the only two things he needed were knowledge and good instincts. Mind you, he wasn't unhappy. How do you know if you're unhappy? If you don't feel joy in things that are meaningless, does that make you unhappy? That was a thought he once had but ultimately gave up on because it was meaningless. After all, why wonder about it when you were content with simple things that enrichen yourself? Knowledge and good instincts, the most valuable things in the world and at the Ylissean Private Academy, traits that were necessary. The place is a health spa for rich kids and smart kids. The curriculum just screamed bourgeois. Robin's family had money, but Robin didn't care, he still got the scholarship because his grades were in great shape. To put it bluntly, Robin is an A-class Snobby asshole brat who doesn't give two fucks about anything other than making himself better. To him every one was disinteresting. Everyone except for…her.

"Chrom, I will beat you! I promise I will, just you wait I'll-AHHHHH."

The sound of a door opening scared Vaike. The culprit who opened the door was…

"Oh sorry Olivia, you scared the crepes out of me, no harm done tough so no worries."

Olivia silently nodded to him as she closed the door and went to sit at her desk next to the window in the far back of the class. The seat that was just next to the silver-haired mystery man. To Robin, people who talked were disinteresting, but Olivia was different. She NEVER spoke a word to anyone unless the teachers addressed her. She was just like him. He thought Olivia was exactly like him, someone who valued her smarts over what someone else says or thinks about them. As she silently walked next to Robin to her seat, the door to the class once again opened. This time it was a tall man in a sky blue suit.

"Everyone sit down. It's time for class. Frederick's Fitness hour begins now."

Everyone relaxed and sat down in their seats. Robin looked on as the sheep just accepted their own fate and followed his orders. As class went on, Robin allowed his mind to drift into a place where no man has been before.

" _What if gravity wasn't real but we still were somehow to keep the ozone layer? I know it's impossible but it would really be inconvenient. Imagine all the motion sick suckers. Oof on second thought… I'd rather not the idea of vomit just chilling in the air is a little disgusting."_

Robin was snapped out of his thoughts by an eraser falling to the ground. He turned and saw Olivia bend down to pick it up. On her way up, she met with Robins stare. He did not turn away but kept his gaze fixed on her. Olivia however, immediately looked away blushing.

" _She's just like me after all."_

After a grueling time that felt like eternity, the bell finally rang and Robin thought he could finally get back to his book.

"Robin would you come with me to my office?" Frederick asked him kindly.

"Sure." He agreed almost robotically.

Robin rose from his seat and looked back to see Olivia looking out the window. He shrugged it off and he followed his teacher. As they arrived to the faculty room, Frederick sat down and stared at Robin.

"Robin I've been meaning to ask you, how are you adjusting to the school? Is everything alright?" Frederick asks concerned.

"Everything is fine why do you ask?" Robin replied with another question.

"It's just that in class you seem very distracted, a little lost in your head so I was curious."

"No everything is fine I just was actively engaging myself with my thoughts as all."

"In other words… you weren't paying attention to my lesson?"

Robin remained silent as he had no cards left to play.

"Well you were honest, sort of. Is anyone one of your friends in some trouble or anything of the sorts?" he asked curiously.

"Friends? I believe you are mistaken, I don't have any friends." Robin said in a matter of fact tone.

"I thought so. Robin, I thought you could benefit from conversation with other students. You are so reserved and I know that there is a lot of potential in that head of yours. You just need to be more open. That's why I-"

Frederick was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Umm…Is anyone there?" a very quiet voice said.

"Come in Olivia I was waiting for you." Frederick said

As the door opened, a pink haired beauty stepped in wearing her usual school uniform. The sun reflected on her in a way that almost made her sparkle. She took a few steps and nodded at Robin and looked downwards keeping a distance in between her and Robin. Before anything else could be said, more knocking was heard at the door. Instead of waiting for permission to come in the door swung open to reveal a man with blue hair.

"Sir, I'm here like you asked, Ahh Robin and Olivia, are you two my new recruits?"

"Recruits?" Robin asked immediately.

Frederick looked at him and nodded.

"The both are so reserved it's almost concerning. You need to explore being more social and open with others or else you will always be faced with an impasse in life. I asked Chrom here to recruit you inti the social club which you are already both signed up for. So it's not really a choice now is it?" Frederick said with a coy laugh.

"So much for using the word recruit." Robin added.

Olivia was uncertain of what to do so she continued to stare at the floor. Chrom approached them.

"The club is basically a group of elite students at school that have contributed to it in some way. It's like a private rec room that's used by said students to relax and chat casually." Chrom explained.

"Sounds like a place for snobs. I'm not interested in the chat and I can relax fine at home." Robin said firmly.

Chrom chuckled.

"Well, it's not like you have a choice. Starting tomorrow you'll be in the club room from 4 to atleast 7 which is when we all leave." Chrom revealed with a smile.

"And there you have it kids. Enjoy the club. This is to make sure you two make friends got it? All three of you are dismissed." Frederick said getting up and leaving the room.

Olivia made a small gasp around the middle of the sentence. Chrom stared at them both and made one last statement as he turned to leave.

"See you tomorrow…Friends."

And with that, Chrom left. Robin wasn't sure what to think. He was certain Olivia was as disgusted as he was. He decided there was no harm in commenting.

"Who do they think they are?" Robin said.

Robin then picked up on a small, light response from the girl next to him but it was inaudible.

" _She and I are the same, we don't talk to people because we find it useless. We have better things to do than socialise. We have a standard to keep up with. Getting good grades would be much harder than it is. I'm sure she is as angry as I am."_

Robin was immediately distracted by the small squeal escape Olivia's lips.

"Did I hear that right…make…friends? Like it was easy?" Olivia uttered.

Robin stood in shock. She spoke actual words.

"Umm, Olivia?"

Olivia jumped as she heard him say her name. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Umm, you're just like me…..aren't you?" Olivia asked with a slight blush.

Robin was curious to hear the rest of her words but had an inkling she didn't want to say it.

"Yeah… I am." Robin said.

Olivia immediately smiled and grabbed Robin's shoulders impulsively.

"OHMIGOSH I thought I was the only one. It's so hard to make friends when you're so shy right?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"You're like me right6? You don't make friends because you're too shy I thought I was the only one."

Olivia smiled at Robin happily.

" _Hang on a second…"_

"Olivia, don't you think you'd get distracted by other people? Won't it be harder to study and keep your high grades, don't you think the club is a waste of space and time?" Robin asked backing away slightly confused by her.

Olivia blushed realising how close she was to Robin.

"Of course not! I…I have always been terribly shy. When guys asked me out I often run away scared because I can't speak. As for grades, well I'm already not that great and could be better to be honest. I think the club could help."

Robin stood in shock and the revelation.

"Robin…umm talking to you is…so easy. Does that make us friends?" Olivia said blushing madly.

Robin stood speechless.

"Umm… yeah… I am as shocked as you are…this is…fun *giggle* Robin, you're my first friend. My very special first friend. I have to go home… I need to practice… talking. Umm… Robin…s-see you… tomorrow." Olivia said hiding a smile.

Olivia dashed out of the room with excitement for the next day. Leaving Robin behind confused and shocked at what has just transpired.

"She….SHE ISNT LIKE ME AT ALL!" Robin shouted in dismay.

The next day was not at all like the others. Robin could already tell by the way the sun was in the sky. On his way to school he thought of ways he could get out of his arrangement. He went from everything from confrontation to lying but none of his choices seemed very effective. He had hoped that everything would be normal at least at first. But his hops were immediately dashed by a man with a certain charm ability.

"Hey Robin! How did you sleep last night? Were you up late studying?" Chrom said as Robin walked through the door.

"Good day Chrom… I'm fine." Robin said wanting to not say anymore.

"Eh what gives Robin? Not going to say hi to Ol'Teach?" Vaike asked.

"Sure maybe then you could teach me the ways of being a Neanderthal." Robin said with a small smile.

Vaike beamed at him with a smile.

"Sweet let me look that up and I can teach you." Vaike proclaimed boastfully.

Chrom immediately laughed at Robin's comment and was joined by Sumia, Chrom's girlfriend who had just entered the room in time to hear Robin.

"Robin I didn't know you had it in you, I see that's why Frederick made you join us." Sumia said.

Before Robin could retort, Olivia entered the room and caught everyone's attention as usual. She stopped to look at Robin and let her gaze stay on him for a few seconds then went to the floor.

"G-G-Good morning…Robin. How a-are you?" Olivia said blushing and trying to look up at him.

Robin decided to answer seeing how painful it was for her.

"I'm a little on edge but overall I guess I could be worse." He answered honestly.

Olivia was pleased to hear his response and walked to her desk smiling. Everyone then turned to face Robin wondering when they got so close. Chrom was pleased.

"Ah Robin, you social butterfly you. You've already made the first step to making a friend. Congrats I knew you had it in you." Chrom said.

As Vaike stood stun by Olivia's behavior towards Robin. Sumia quickly made her way to Olivia's desk to interlope in her space.

"Chrom about this afternoon…" Robin began.

"I know what you're going to ask, yes you have to go. Why? Because I said so." Chrom said.

Chrom smiled and stared at Vaike.

"Vaike rematch? Robin will judge." Chrom said.

Vaike smiled.

"Oh yeah baby bring it on. Robin watch closely as the prince of the school gets…schooled."

They both sit down and put their elbows on the table. Chrom and Vaike clasp their hands in the other ones and stare at Robin waiting for a signal.

"Go!"

The match was over in an instant and Chrom was once again the victor.

"Come on that was a foul right Robin?" Vaike asked.

"I'm afraid that was fair game. As surprising as that was." Robin said.

"Get me a drink Vaike." Chrom said as he laughed.

Vaike got up and left the class to fetch Chrom his spoils. Leaving a laughing Chrom.

"Thus do I ever make my fool my purse." Chrom quoted.

Robin immediately picked up o Chrom.

"Was that…did you just quote Shakespeare?" Robin asked mystified.

"Yeah. What I can't?"

"No I just… didn't expect that."

"Well that's what's fun about people, Robin. You'll learn in time." Chrom said.

Robin walked away in surprise at Chrom's wit. As he approached his desk, Sumia ran way seeming satisfied with what she asked Olivia about. Robin sat down at his place and looked at a smiling blushing Olivia.

"Dare I ask Olivia?"

"She asked me about us…" Olivia responded.

Robin immediately had a bad feeling.

"She said if we got along…we do right?" Olivia asked second guessing herself.

"I mean… we talk like this right?" Robin responded unsure of what he meant himself.

"Ok just making sure. I-I told her that we did…because you were my very first. My very first friend." Olivia said incredibly happy.

Robin sighed unable to tell her off. He was only hoping Sumia wasn't the gossipy type. But he already knew she was. Frederick entered the class and made everyone sit down and get ready for a lesson…or so they thought.

"Pop-quiz guys, books away, pens out."

Classes had ended for the day and Robin was getting ready to meet everyone in his new clubroom. But before he could move Olivia grabbed his attention.

"Robin. H-How did you do on the quiz?"

"I aced it, I knew all the answers." Robin said.

"Oh…You're good at school right? I wish I was." Olivia said.

Chrom walked up to the both of them with a smile.

"Ready to meet your new friends?" Chrom asked.

Olivia nodded shyly but Robin had no response.

"Robin, be optimistic." Chrom said sternly but playfully.

The three moved down to the basement at the very end of a hallway was a door with a label that said "The Shepherds" on it.

"Welcome home, friends." Chrom said opening the door to reveal and incredibly well furnished room. It had chairs, a couch and a television and at the center, a huge table for meals and homework and a game system next to the TV. Inside were also a few other people including Vaike and Sumia.

"Come in you two, we've been waiting." Sumia said

"ROBIN! I googled that Neanderahlling thing, it doesn't mean anything! We're you trying to make me look like an idiot?" Vaike asked.

"Vaike, I don't even need to try." Robin responded.

A boy wearing green and a girl in red approached them.

"Robin? Olivia? I'm Stahl and I love food. And it's nice to meet you both!" Stahl said.

Robin nodded.

"T-Thank you." Olivia said.

"So you two are friends eh? Well don't get cliquy on us we're a team get it? I'm Sully and I'm real happy to meet you and all that. So Olivia any reason you're hiding behind him?" Sully asked.

"Umm I'm a little shy but I can rely on him… he was my first."

Sirens went off in Robin's head.

"Hot damn, didn't think you were that close!" Sully commented.

"First friend she means Sully, not-"

"I get it kid hahaha."

" _Unbelievable."_

"Before we get things rolling, where's Maribellec and Lissa?" Chrom asked.

"Behind you Chrom!" said a squeaky voice.

"Ah Lissa, Maribelle good that you came, this is Olivia and Robin. All right everyone grab a seat."

As Chrom finished everyone sat down, next to Robin was Olivia and Lissa who introduced herself. Maribelle struck conversation with Olivia.

"Shepherds, clear you're weekends. This Saturday, we're going to the water park!"

" _Hang on, just like that? What?"_

"This will be a great chance to get to know Robin and Olivia. Get excited guys." Chrom said.

Everyone beamed up with joy and excitement and the thought of the weekend waterpark get away. Robin on the other hand…

" _There goes my plans for catching up on studying."_

 **Remember to review if you liked it! Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
